


Blizzard in July

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AIRPORT MEET-CUTE, AU, Chance Meeting, F/M, NSFW, Romance, drunk westallen, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - Old friends, Barry and Iris, end up stuck at an airport together when a blizzard halts all air traffic till the next morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennlee44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennlee44/gifts).

> This originally started as a fun prompt for an anniversary gift, but now I gotta write a second chapter...and I'm really, really, really going to try to just stick to that. :P Enjoy!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Soft, wet snowflakes landed on Barry’s cheek as he stepped out of the taxi. The yellow trunk popped open before he could register the dot of snow turning to water and running down his face. The cab driver came around the back and brought his suitcase and winter jacket out.

“Good thing you brought this, sir.”

Barry handed the necessary amount of cash over to him and frowned.

“Was it supposed to snow today?” he asked, as if it made any sense whatsoever for it to snow in July.

The driver shrugged. “You never know around these parts.” He tipped his hat. “Good day, sir.”

“Good day,” Barry returned with a polite smile. “Thank you for the ride.”

The man smiled back, got inside his vehicle and drove down the road to circle out of the airport drop-off dock.

More snowflakes landed and melted on Barry’s face and hands, as well as the ground around him. For a moment he worried the sudden snow might affect the arrival or departure of his flight, but he dismissed it. The snow was very light and would be unaffected once the plane surfaced above the clouds. Surely, he was in no danger of getting home late for the party.

…

Barry slowed, distracted briefly by the annoyance of a woman a short distance away, before he could double-check if he was at the right gate or not.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Whatever the reason for her agitation, he thought her reaction was a little extreme. That was, of course, until he lifted his eyes to the large window before them and saw the drizzle of snow had turned into a sudden blizzard, leaving him stranded in the middle of the country until the next morning according to the monitor’s flight listings.

“Shit.”

“Can you believe this?” She shook her head. “I have a business meeting in exactly four hours.”

He frowned. “My mom’s birthday party is in three.”

The woman turned to look at him, likely about to sympathize or apologize for assumingly belittling his situation with her own, when another word dropped out of her mouth instead.

“Barry?”

Her voice triggered a memory, and he turned to look at her as her mouth hung open.

“Iris?”

Her shock split into a breathtaking smile on her gorgeous face.

“Oh, my God, it’s been years!”

She wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down to make it easier for her, but he was still quite surprised.

“God, ten years now, has it been?” Her eyes glittered.

“I think so, yeah.”

“You’re taller,” she decided, then scrunched her nose up with a grin when he shifted bashfully. “But just as adorable.” That made him blush a bright red, so she giggled. “Come on.” She gestured towards the rows of half-empty seats. “Tell me how you’ve been.”

“Maybe, uh, we should get a drink first,” he said, his voice raspy.

It was ridiculous that his high school crush should get him this flustered just by remembering his name and wanting to talk to him ten years after graduation, but she had. Alcohol probably wasn’t a good idea, but since they were going to be stuck here until the following morning anyway…

“Great idea. I passed a bar on the way here, a couple of winding corners back. I’ll show you.”

Draping his jacket over his arm, Barry followed her to where she said it would be.

Walking behind her, he finally allowed himself to take her in. She was wearing a light, tan sweater – probably as a defense against the building’s air conditioning – over a flowery pinkish-white top and a tan pencil skirt that clung snugly to her hips, legs, and ass. Despite her petite stature, her legs seemed incredibly long in those purplish high heels she was wearing. To top it off, her hair was swept into an updo with strands dangling around her face and wisps at the top of her neck.

God, she was beautiful.

“Whisky, please,” she announced cheerfully to the bartender, who was clearly familiar with her.

“You’ve been here before,” Barry said.

“To this airport? Yes.”

“To this bar. Today.”

Iris managed to look a bit flustered herself.

“Well, yes. Let’s just say I’m not looking forward to this business meeting, but I’ll probably be fired if I don’t give all I’ve got. Plenty to drink over.”

She took a long gulp of her drink, apparently handling it very well. Barry ordered a beer and slid enough cash over for the both of them after he’d received his beverage.

“Thanks,” Iris said.

“No problem.” He smiled.

“So, tell me, what’s been up with you for the last ten years? Are you married?”

He almost spat out his drink. He choked on it instead.

“Oh, my God, are you okay?” Iris asked, sitting up to assist him in any way if need be – but she was half-laughing.

“That’s what you ask me first?” he wheezed.

She grinned. “Would you have rather I asked about work first? It’s kind of a sore subject for me. Call me selfish, but I didn’t want to hear about someone else succeeding while my own work life is going so miserably.”

“But you’d be fine if I was married? Isn’t that succeeding in some way?”

“To some.” Iris glanced down at his hand. “But unless you go around without your wedding ring, I can see that you’re unattached; at least in the legally binding way.”

Barry glanced down at her hand.

“So are you. You’re not even engaged.”

She frowned. “Now you’re just rubbing it in on purpose.”

He smiled a little. “Do you really want to know how I am, Iris?”

She took a deep breath and nodded once. “Someday.”

He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Right now, I just want to drink.” She raised her glass, and he followed suit. “To liquor.”

His grin stretched from ear to ear. “To you, Iris.”

She rolled her eyes but clinked her glass against his.

“To me,” she allowed, then paced herself with a smaller sip.

…

Several hours later and more drinks behind them than they cared to admit, Barry and Iris had surpassed the tipsy stage and gone straight into a drunken one. They weren’t unruly or causing any disruption, but their silliness had gotten a few warning stares from the bartender.

“I think we’re misbehaving.” Iris giggled after she reached across the bar to pull out a third whisky for herself. As in the previous times, though, the bartender caught her red-handed and moved the bottles away. She frowned as a result.

“No free drinks, Iris,” Barry teased, leaning close as a small burp exited his mouth. “Oops.”

“Gross, Barry, _ewww_.” She wrinkled her nose, fanning her face in the space where his mouth had been.

“You know you like it.” He grinned, sappy like the drunk, starstruck fool he was.

“Like your belch?” She shook her head, then pinched her nose. “Uh-uh, I don’t think so.”

“Nooo.” He chuckled. “My _mouth_ in your _face_.”

She blinked, then felt heat burn at the top of her cheeks. She was suddenly very aware of how close he was, and how oblivious he was to his effect on her. They’d only been friends in high school, and only casual friends at that, but she figured that was probably because the little crush she’d insisted she didn’t have kept her from being too overly open. After all, she was popular and he was a nerd, and in high school you cared about things like that. Especially when it could mean him getting bullied for being with her.

If he even wanted to be, of course.

“I think you just want _my_ mouth on _your_ face.” She pushed him away teasingly before realizing what she’d said and how he’d stilled from the words, despite how drunk they’d become.

He stopped swaying, and their eyes locked.

“Get a room!” One of the other customers called out, making the others chuckle.

The words embarrassed Barry and Iris, but Iris recovered first and paid for the rest of their drinks. Then she hopped down off the stool and reached for Barry’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Her eyes were bedroom dark, so Barry couldn’t help but comply. Minutes later they had crashed into a family bathroom, locked the door and were making out hot and heavy against the sink.

“Oh, my God, you’re so hot,” Iris whispered against his lips as she undressed him.

“Not as hot as you,” Barry growled in return, snaking his hands around her waist only to slid down and squeeze her ass cheeks.

Iris shivered and clung to him, then she was fiercely attacking his lips again and he was getting so lost in her he could hardly breathe.

Fumbling about with a little too much clatter, Barry turned the sink on to full power to block out any noise they might emanate from the one-room bathroom behind a single locked door. He sat his naked ass down on the covered toilet seat, and as excitedly as ever, his cock was at full attention when Iris straddled him and began to ride him, using her grip on his shoulders as momentum.

It was hot and sweaty and exhausting, but every slick thrust felt glorious and every nip on her shoulders or lick between her breasts tickled the oncoming orgasm inside her. For his part, Barry was on cloud nine. Iris felt amazing, more amazing than he could have ever dreamed. They’d probably go their separate ways after tonight, but he’d remember this night; the night Iris West gave all of herself to him.

They crested moments later, just as Barry had lifted himself up to carry her to the sink. The power of the climax almost had him falling to the ground, but he managed to brace himself on the edge of the sink – ironically – and steady himself until he could breathe regularly again.

Some time later, they got dressed, made sure they looked presentable, and exited the bathroom. To their relief, no one was standing just outside, ready to cast a disapproving eye on their recent activities.

A voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

“All passengers waiting for flights in the morning can now take the shuttle to a nearby airport hotel, where they can spend the night until flights resume.”

Responses from people in the vicinity went from relieved to ecstatic, but given what had just happened between them, both Barry and Iris were unsure how to react.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Barry muttered.

“Stay with me?” she asked timidly.

He stilled, his lips twitching at the corner. Then he slid his hand down her arm and intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah, okay.”

She smiled hesitantly, then brilliantly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and they headed towards the shuttle.

There were two things that would happen if they spent the night together in a hotel room with only one bed.

Sleep was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt there was a little more to the story I wanted to explore. Now I am content. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

After a short, bumpy ride in the fresh falling snow, and a chaotic meal in the overly crowded hotel restaurant, Barry and Iris found themselves surfacing for air when they entered their hotel room. Due to the limitations from the bookings surrounding the storm, only single rooms with one full-sized bed were available. Hardly enough room for the two of them, but they would make do. Unless, of course, Barry insisted on taking the couch. Iris would refuse that immediately if he tried.

Who knew when she’d have an opportunity like this again? And besides, they’d already had sex in an airport bathroom. Doing it again in a hotel bad was practically mundane.

But it wasn’t mundane because it was _Barry_. God, the whole bumpy ride to the hotel, Iris’ heart was pounding out of her chest, trying to keep up with her quick, short breaths. Her fingers were tingling and her legs were a little shaky. She couldn’t remember feeling this nervous since she thought Barry had found out about her crush back in the 10th grade.

So much for thinking her feelings had gone away. They’d just been buried. Deep. Thinking back to all the guys she had dated in high school, college and after… and how very _not_ like Barry they’d been, she knew that was nothing short of the truth.

“Nice room,” Barry said, interrupting her thoughts.

Iris turned to see him pulling open the drawer at the nightstand and digging through the usual items hotels tended to stock there: Gideon Bible, notepad, pen, important numbers, nearby tourism, and a list of cable channels.

“I can see you’re riveted.” She smiled slowly, coming over to him.

He looked up, embarrassed, and shut the drawer, catching part of his sleeve in the process and quickly pulling it out. He smoothed it down in an effort to pretend the incident hadn’t happened.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and was greeted by her amused stare. “About the storm, I mean.” He nodded toward the window.

She looked in the direction he suggested, and then turned back to him a moment later.

“It is what it is, I guess.”

He frowned. “What about the job interview you were so worried about arriving late to?”

She took another step toward him. “What about the party you won’t make it to?”

The corner of his lips twitched. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” She moved to push his jacket off his shoulders after unzipping the front. “So, why don’t you just, relax? We’re better off staying in here than attempting to make it through the madness in the lobby.”

“There might be a pool,” he contemplated, then looked at her. “Did you bring your suit?”

She deadpanned. “No. And there isn’t. I asked when you were in the restroom after we sat down for dinner.”

“Different experience in the restroom that time,” he muttered under his breath, but Iris heard him.

“I bet it was.”

Her eyes twinkled, and he flushed as she went past him to put the _do not disturb_ sign on the outside of the door and push the latch across to the wall when she closed it without a resounding hush. Then she turned around, kicked off her shoes, peeled off her sweater, and walked past him to take a seat on the bed.

“I should ask for a cot.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Barry.”

He stopped in his tracks and spun to face her.

“It’s not a big bed, Iris.”

She stood to her feet.

“I’m not a big person, Barry. I’m small, in fact.”

“You’re perfect,” he breathed, and she ducked her head as heat filled her cheeks. “I-I mean,” he stammered.

“No, it’s okay.” She took his hand. “You’re nervous, it’s fine. I’m nervous too.”

He snorted. “You don’t look nervous.”

She held out her hands for him to see.

“Look.”

Reluctantly, he did and found that they were trembling. He took them in his own and they melded together, warming.

“It could be just like that tonight,” she told him. “You could warm my…” She licked her lips, afraid to get too bold in their first real conversation after sex. “My…my body.” He looked up at her, eyes wide. “I’m sure it’ll be trembling then, too.”

“_Iris_.”

She snaked her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, giving a lingering kiss to his parted lips and scooching closer as she did so.

“God, you taste good.”

He licked his lips, trying to remember what words were.

“I…um…you too.” He paused. “You…taste-” He groaned as she slipped her hand inside his shirt. “_Iris_.”

“We’ve already had sex, Barry,” she whispered against his neck, slowly unbuttoning and then pushing open his button-down shirt. She could feel him gulp against her lips and smiled. “Why not take advantage of all the benefits it offers?”

“For someone who’s nervous, you sure don’t act like it,” he muttered, still trying to catch his breath.

Iris didn’t take offense. In fact, him being more nervous than she was only emboldened her further.

“What benefits?” he finally asked, and her smile widened further.

“Well, bliss for one. You shouldn’t be able to stop smiling.”

She looked up at him and could see that he was fighting the smile she’d caught every time he didn’t think she was looking.

“What else?”

“You should be super attached to me. Super giddy too. Or do you not recall me asking you to stay the night two seconds after you came inside me?”

He turned a bright red. “No, I-I…remember.”

“Then stay with me,” she said softly, turning his face towards hers. She looked up into his eyes when she knew she had his full attention. “Make love to me.”

The whisper rocked his world, and all his nerves dissolved. He moved with her then, following her back onto the bed, undressing her, letting her undress him until they were both fully naked. They took a moment to take each other in, pouring into each other’s souls with how long, how greedily, how admiringly they looked at each other. It was different from the first time. It was more real.

The airport bathroom had been quick and hard, a flurry of lustful emotions coming off ten years apart, stifled crushes, and too much liquor. This felt like something deeper, something close to love but not love. Because how could it be love after just one time together? After just a few hours together?

“I need to tell you something,” he said, when she was delirious with pleasure, when his mouth was hovering over her clit and the feeling overwhelmed him.

“Now?” she asked.

“Uh-huh.”

She lifted her head up and looked at him in disbelief.

“_Right_ now?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, adorably bashful, and she forgave him instantly.

Instead, she propped herself up so her breasts were on full display, tempting him to back out of whatever he had to say right this minute. The move briefly distracted him, as did the sight of her sensuous lips, but he made himself focus.

“It’s important.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I had a crush on you in high school.”

She blinked. “Wait, really?”

He nodded.

“I don’t think it’s ever really gone away.”

She laughed lightly and ran her hand through her hair, happiness bubbling through her. Then she saw his troubled expression and hurried to correct it.

“It’s not what you think. I’m not laughing at you.”

He was unconvinced, so she leaned forward to grab a hold of him and pulled him towards her until they were a breath away from kissing. She stroked his face lovingly and bit her bottom lip as her thumb moved over his.

“I had a crush on you too,” she said.

His eyes widened. “You did?”

She nodded.

“You couldn’t have.”

“Why not?” she giggled. “You were everything any girl could want.”

“Except popular. That’s why you didn’t tell me how you felt, right? My social status wasn’t good enough for you.”

“No,” she said instantly. “At least not for the reason you think.”

“What then?”

“I was afraid you’d get bullied if we started dating. I wouldn’t have been able to handle it.”

“I could’ve handled it.”

“I didn’t want to risk it,” she said. “Please understand, Barry.” She smoothed her hand over his chest soothingly. “You were already being bullied for being a…well, for liking-”

“For being a nerd, you can say it.”

“I didn’t want to make it worse.”

She tipped his chin up to kiss him, and relief washed over her when he kissed her back.

“Forgive me,” she whispered, and after a moment he nodded.

“Just this once,” he said, and she smiled.

“Just this once.”

He nuzzled her a little more, and then backed up enough to thrust into her. The sudden movement was almost more than she could bear, but she rode the waves with him, fighting for air just as he was, soaking up his essence as much as he soaked up hers.

They tumbled, almost falling off the bed, but they didn’t. Barry ravished her, setting fire to every inch of her body as he licked, nibbled, and kissed all of it. The enthralling contract of colors as she watched him pump in and out of her at a slower pace overwhelmed her. She was amazed by the beauty and swept up in the pleasure of it.

Barry was hot and slick and hard to hold onto, but his breaths in her ear, and his hair brushing her face as she clenched the sheets in her hands tightly set her ablaze.

He was really, really good at this. But also…

“I think I love you,” she murmured when he moved close to her, rolling his hips and gripping her ass to achieve a deeper angle.

He chuckled, though a part of him was wowed by her words and the possibility that they might one day be true.

“I think you love what I can do to you.”

She lifted her gaze to his and hung on tighter.

“That too.”

She took him by surprise and used momentum to flip them over, riding him until he was begging for mercy, and yet pleading that she never stop. It was glorious to watch him in the throes of passion. She didn’t want this to be the end of their little rendezvous. She wanted to see him again, make love to him again, see where that might lead them.

But before she could contemplate such a path any further, their climaxes hit them both and she fell on top of him, shuddering in his arms he wrapped around her.

…

The rest of the night went smoothly; nerves gone from them both. The hotel did have a pool, but it was crowded – unfortunately. So, Barry and Iris took a shower together, and that took a while – a _long_ while.

But when they emerged and received new requested sheets, they tucked themselves in bed, watched a romantic movie that Barry picked and Iris loved, and went to sleep.

In the morning, the snow had stopped, and the salt trucks were on their way to make the roads safe. Barry and Iris sat on the shuttle together and when they got to the desk at the gate asked if there was a way for them to sit together. Luckily, two seats side-by-side were open. Neither minded that they were almost in the very last row.

As the plane took off, Iris looked out the window and smiled contently.

“Do you think this could go somewhere?” she asked wistfully.

Barry knew she wasn’t talking about the plane.

He slid his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers on the armrest, staring at her as if she was an angel or some mystical, majestic being, a beautiful star captured and molded into human form.

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t.”


End file.
